


four times they do the thing and one time they don't

by plasmids



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasmids/pseuds/plasmids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what the label says</p>
            </blockquote>





	four times they do the thing and one time they don't

**Author's Note:**

> tired of waiting for porn other than between the Luteces, so I wrote my own, I hope you enjoy
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Booker, Elizabeth, and the amazing world of Bioshock Infinite belong to Irrational Games and 2K. I own nothing

"Heaven, friend. Or as close as we'll see till Judgment Day" 

The words that white robed fanatic had told Booker when he first entered Columbia entered his mind. Close enough, but heaven wasn't a city in the sky. It was right here, between Elizabeth's thighs, worshipping her, dropping kisses on that soft flesh, nipping at the skin covering her hipbones, slipping his tongue into her cunt and making her toes curl before thrusting into her with everything he had until she screamed his name.

He had felt the stirring down south when he laced her corset back up. How sick could you get, he wondered. She's young enough to be your daughter. She was just tortured. Get a grip. He pushed the sight of her bared back out of his mind, instead focusing on getting her the hell out of that insane asylum. Maybe after this whole nightmare was over... screw New York, he would unpeel her dress from her body in a French hotel where no one knew or cared about them. These fantasies held him over as they escaped Comstock's burning New Eden on a stolen airship and a lot of luck.

The first time, they tore at each other frantically, Booker high on adrenaline and Elizabeth joyful to have finally escaped. He couldn't believe she actually wanted his battle roughened hands on her body and their kisses were messy due to her inexperience and his rush to do the deed before she changed her mind. She was pressed against the wall, he was holding her there while he tickled her neck with his stubble and pushed her skirt up around her hips, dragging his nails on the skin of her leg, marking her. A quick check between her legs to see if she was wet, the sound of his trousers rustling, and he pushed into her. Her sharp cry was muffled by the thick cotton of his vest, his groan was loud enough to be embarrassing. For him it was mind blowing; he hadn't felt like this for a woman in years, felt soft skin opening for him and yielding and flushing pink and warm and all for him. For her, it was probably painful; he was going too fast, making odd noises, there was something digging into her back and the friction was unbelievable. Goddammit, he should have remembered this was her first time. 

He promised to take his time when they were finally in Paris, he told her as he lent her his handkerchief to clean the mess he made on her dress. She cried herself to sleep on his lap halfway over the Atlantic, whether from elation or regret, he couldn't tell. But she held his hand tight as he kept on the lookout for anyone pursuing them, and he figured that was a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> So I debated whether to tag this as underage, but I looked up Liz's age just to be sure and it turns out she's actually 20 and Booker is 38, so other than the incest, it's not creepy shhhhh.
> 
> Comments and reviews are my lifeblood uwu


End file.
